Lost Soul
by RedCrimson
Summary: They both lost something that can never be brough back, now all they have left is each other, but is it enough to get through the pain?
1. Child Gone

**A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED, SEED Destiny, or any factors of the Gundam Franchise.**

**If you dont like kira/flay, then leave this fic, cause there will be no flames or bashing.**

* * *

><p><em>The Dragoon shot around behind the shuttle, then fired, going thorugh the hull and destroying it.<em>

_She felt the small life within her fade, and lost forever._

Flay jolted up in her bed, shaking and gasping for air, as well as sweating.

"Flay, are you ok," said Kira waking up from his side of the bed, seeing the dispair she was in.

Flay didnt reply, but continued to try to breath slower.

"Yea...yeah, Im fine," she said.

It was about 1 or 2 in the morning, the temperature had dropped during the night, and it was very cold in the room now. The heater had been broken, so despite sweating from her nightmare, she was also shivering.

Kira got up and closed the window, then went back over to the bed he and flay shared.

Flay had the blanket wrapped around her, trying to shake the nightmare out of her mind.

"You had the nightmare again, didnt you," asked Kira.

Flay nodded, and kira sat down next to her.

Kira had to feel bad for her. Over a week had gone by since the war ended. One week since flay had been caught in the shuttle explosion caused by Rau's Dragoon. Flay had been recovered, but upon medical check over, they had learned something they didnt want to know.

Flay had been pregnant, all that time since the night the two of them became intimite after they landed in teh desert, she had been carrying a life inside of her. Then it disapearred when Rau destoryed her escape shuttle from the dominion. Flay had a miscarrage, and the baby died.

Whats more is that the doctor said that in addition to the miscarrage, her body had been rendered unable to have anymore children.

After flay was released from the hospital, she was still shaken up. Just knowing that she has lost her first child, as well as the only blood family she had left, had sent her into a state of depression. Kira had brought her with him to the orphange, seeing as she had no other place to go. He wanted to be close by, since she had been having nightmares and panic attacks after the miscarrage, so the two of them shared a room as he tried to help her recover.

It was hard for him as well. He had it hard enough when he realized that he was the ultimate coordinator, and experiment done by his birth father. But he was also knew that there was no one that would know what it was like to be someone like him of his genetics. That child had been his, and he had failed to save him, his unborn son.

Senceing she was freezing, he grabbed a second blanket and wrapped it over her.

"It'll be ok Flay, it'll get better over time," he said.

"I hope so," she said, still shaking.

Kira brought over some water and some pills that her doctor had prescribed for her to help her sleep.

After she took them, she slowly lay back down on the bed. Kira came back around to his side, and wished her good night. Flay pulled on his arm, and then leaned onto his chest.

"Please, please hold me right now Kira," she said still crying a bit.

"Ok," he said leaning over and holding her tight as she tried to sleep.

"Night flay," he said after a few moments, but she was already sleeping. She was still shaking and breathing off a bit, but she was sleeping.

Kira sighed as he tried to go to sleep as well.

Kira regreted a lot of things in his life, but what he regreted most was not destroying Rau more sooner.

If he had, then his and flays son would still be alive, and the nightmare would have been over.

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; review please<strong>


	2. Something Lost, Something Found

**A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED, SEED Destiny, or any factors of the Gundam Franchise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Soul<strong>

**Ch 2 Something Lost, Something Found**

**One month later…**

Things began to settle down over the next month.

Flay was taken to see a therapist to help her console through her miscarriage. Her doctor also suggested that she try to find ways to distract her mind every now and then till she was able to move on again.

She ended up trying to exercise a lot, to keep herself occupied.

Since she was having trouble sleeping, she ended up leaving the orphanage at about 4 in the morning each day and jogging down the beach.

Kira had decided to join her, since while he wasn't feeling the same kind of loss as her; he didn't want to leave her alone.

* * *

><p>It was about 5 in the morning when the two had jogged along the coastline and stopped near a small cliff.<p>

"So how are you feeling flay," asked Kira as he took two water bottles from a pack on his back he was carrying.

He was wearing a blue jogging suit, while flay was wearing a red one with her hair tied back in a ponytail.

"A bit better I guess since I finished my last session with my therapist yesterday," said Flay, taking the water from him.

They sat down on the ground and leaned against a large boulder on the cliff.

"But the feeling is still there?" asked Kira.

"Yeah," said Flay sadly.

They had decided to make a grave marker for their lost child sometime ago. They gave their unborn child the name George, after flays father. While he hadn't been a very good father in never being around when flay needed him, she decided that she would at least do something to remember him as well.

Flay had settled into accepting that she had lost her child, but the fact that she could never have children ever again in her life was still clouding her mind.

"What exactly did your doctor say again," asked Kira.

"That my reproductive organs were affected by internal burns and partially punctured from some debris fragments that where impaled into my body after the shuttle explosion. They told me that it affected my fraternity rate, and there would only be a 5% chance of me possibly becoming pregnant again, but that it lowers to 1% since there could be a chance of another miscarriage with the damage to my reproductive system," said Flay.

"But that doesn't mean that you have no chance of ever having another baby flay," said Kira.

"It's not that simple Kira, my mother's side of the family already has a history of woman being sterile. So my chances already go lower that 1%," said Flay, "and besides it's not something I can do alone."

She placed her hand into Kira's own, hinting at her response.

Kira knew what she meant. If she desired a chance to ever have another child again, she wanted it to be with him. He was actually glad, while they were still mending their relationship, he was actually curious about having a child of his own.

Both of them helped lacus and malchio at the orphanage taking care of the orphans, but to actually have a child that was your own flesh and blood, it was something different.

"Do you want to try?" asked Kira.

Flay blushed at his statement, and then turned to see him.

"You….you want to try to have another baby," asked Flay.

"Well like you said, there's little chance that you will get pregnant again," began Kira not noticing how depressed flay began to get hearing him say that.

"…but we don't know when you will have a higher chance later in the future. We can try, and you inherited you fathers estate, so we can support a child financially speaking, and we are already helping with some orphan babies, so we have a sense of what needs to be done in raising a baby," said Kira.

They didn't reply at all to each other after this, but leaned in forward and shared a gentle kiss.

They were both brought out of their kiss as they saw something like a shooting star across the sky in the horizon.

"That looked amazing," said Flay softly.

"Just like you," said Kira to her.

Flay then leaned against his shoulder, and then they both just watched as the sky in the horizon began to glow slightly, with the sun starting to rise, and the sounds of the waves hitting the beach around them.

* * *

><p>They ended up falling asleep against the boulder right there, and woke up about an hour later near 7 am, as the sun began to shine on them.<p>

"Guess we better head back to the orphanage now," said Kira.

"I guess we should," said Flay, beginning to get out of his embrace.

The two left the spot they were at, and began jogging along the beach back to the orphanage.

"Hey what's that," asked Flay.

Kira looked to where she was pointing, and saw something near where the water was hitting the beach.

"KIRA, there's someone washed up on the shore," said flay.

They both ran over to where flay pointed, and he saw she was right.

He saw that it was a teenage girl, about 15 to be right. She had brown hair, and was wearing a pilot suit, that had the orb insignia on her shoulder.

"It looks like she swallowed a lot of water," said Kira.

"You need to give her CPR then," said Flay panicked.

"Right, ok then…um actually I don't think I can do it," said Kira.

"Why not, you know how…" began flay, till she figured what Kira meant. The girl would also needs mouth to mouth in addition to CPR, and Kira didn't know how flay would feel seeing Kira have his lips on another girl.

"Oh...ok, I'll do it then," said Flay, moving over and adding pressure to the girls chest, and then giving her mouth to mouth.

The girl began to choke, and spit out water, but remained unconscious.

"She's still alive," said Flay, a bit relived.

"Then we should probably get her some medical attention," said Kira.

Flay helped him put the girl on his back, and he carried her back to the orphanage, with flay at his side.

Neither one of them noticed that where the girl had washed up, an ID card belonging to the said girl was half buried next to where she had been, that read:

**Via Hibiki**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here is chapter two. **

**A bit short, but wanted to get this part through. **

**Please tell me what you think, as well as what can be improved.**


End file.
